Image or other media recording and processing mobile computing devices have become widespread and are used nearly daily by many users. As the miniaturization of mobile devices increases and becomes more prevalent, a larger amount of media capture, storage, and processing is performed on-device. However, media hosting, editing, and sharing platforms still provide popular online resources for users to interact with other users, share their images or videos, and view other users' media. When sharing media, users often look for popular media captured by other users, or attempt to capture something that other users will find interesting. For example, trend-setting users may record media that is new and interesting, and causes a high level of user views, interactions, and/or follower retention. These types of popular media not only provide an increase in distribution and consumption of the media by other users, but may also serve to drive financial considerations of the sharing user, who may receive revenue from sharing highly viewed content. However, the user that wishes to create new and interesting media content is relied upon to determine potentially trending or popular media. Devices and media sharing platforms do not provide assistance to the user in identifying what may be popular and trending, or what field of media and/or recorded scenes may be overly saturated. Thus, users may record and process images without identifying advantageous media capture information, which may not drive Internet traffic to the media.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.